NAZISMO
by Lluvia Abad
Summary: Ellos aquí trajeron los fusiles repletos de pólvora, ellos mandaron el acerbo exterminio, ellos aquí encontraron un pueblo que cantaba, un pueblo por deber y por amor reunido, y la delgada niña cayó con su bandera, y el joven sonriente rodó a su lado herido, y el estupor del pueblo vio caer a los muertos con furia y con dolor.
1. Chapter 1

**Latest**

Yo y mis amigos estando en un restaurante de baile y música por la avenida "Treviño". Se daba una gran fiesta omnipotente donde se bailaba y cantaba a su gusto.

Mis amigos Jack y Alexander, estábamos disfrutando de la gran algarabía que se producía en ese ambiente. Bailábamos sin parar.

Hasta que llego el ejecito alemán, a poner un alto inmenso entre la multitud.

Desearía que no hubieran llegado…

 **Pablo Neruda**

 **Los enemigos**

Ellos aquí trajeron los fusiles repletos  
de pólvora, ellos mandaron el acerbo  
exterminio,  
ellos aquí encontraron un pueblo que cantaba,  
un pueblo por deber y por amor reunido,  
y la delgada niña cayó con su bandera,  
y el joven sonriente rodó a su lado herido,  
y el estupor del pueblo vio caer a los muertos  
con furia y con dolor.  
Entonces, en el sitio  
donde cayeron los asesinados,  
bajaron las banderas a empaparse de sangre  
para alzarse de nuevo frente a los asesinos.

Por esos muertos, nuestros muertos,  
pido castigo.

Para los que de sangre salpicaron la patria,  
pido castigo.

Para el verdugo que mandó esta muerte,  
pido castigo.

Para el traidor que ascendió sobre el crimen,  
pido castigo.

Para el que dio la orden de agonía,  
pido castigo.

Para los que defendieron este crimen,  
pido castigo.

No quiero que me den la mano  
empapada con nuestra sangre.  
Pido castigo.  
No los quiero de embajadores,  
tampoco en su casa tranquilos,  
los quiero ver aquí juzgados  
en esta plaza, en este sitio.

Quiero castigo.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Alemanes a la vista!, ¡corran!

Todos corríamos alborotados. No había un control específico. Mis amigos, los sirvientes, mujeres, hombres, etc. Todos nos asustamos, al verlos entrar con armas en las manos y uniformados. Solos en el espacio sin contar con alguien quien nos ayuden. Esperando que se me ocurriera algo para escapar.

Nos atraparon y eran muchos los cautivos. Nos maltrataban, nos golpeaban hasta sacarnos sangre de la espalda. Nos mandaron a bañar para luego ponernos el uniforme. Nos vestimos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas celdas.

En la mañana…

-Hey, amigo, por aquí!

Nos decía un compañero. Ya después fuimos al lugar indicado.

-¿Cómo se la pasaron esta noche?

Nos preguntó incrédulamente…

-Bien. Le respondimos al unisonó.

Como si pareciera que él se la hubiera pasado mejor que nosotros.

…

Todos los seres humanos somos libres de expresión y habla en este mundo infinito todos podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Porque amaneciste muy feliz Alex?

Pregunte inconscientemente…

-Hoy voy a salir de aquí junto con ustedes mis queridos amigos…

Lo dijo muy calmado. Muy pasivo. Como si tuviera a alguien para ayudarlo a salir fácilmente. No me interesaba quien fuera el tipo de persona que contrato. Lo que me interesaba de verdad era salir de aquí.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Es mejor que te cuente en las afueras de la estancia de los guardias.

En eso mi amigo y Alex salieron junto conmigo al patio a conversar sobre la huida. Todo gracias, ¿a él saldremos de aquí?, me preguntaba muchas veces. Intentando creerle.

-Bueno entonces, ¡manos a la obra!

Dijimos todos al unísono.

…

"Todo el que disfruta cree que lo que importa del árbol es el fruto, cuando en realidad es la semilla. He aquí la diferencia entre los que creen y los que disfrutan."


	4. Chapter 4

_-Bueno entonces, ¡manos a la obra!_

 _Dijimos todos al unísono._

Chapter 4

Alex: Bueno amigos, ¿listos?

-¡Listos!

Dijimos al unísono. Con un poco de preocupación al decirlo. Por si no resulta lo planeado.

5 minutos después tuvimos un poco de complicaciones pero aun así logramos burlar al perro del guardia y al mismo. Pudiendo salir ilesos de ese lugar. ¿Cómo?, se preguntaran todos. Pues teníamos a un buen amigo a nuestro lado. Que por poco dudaba que su plan saliera como el esperaba.

-Resulto-dijo mi compañero de al lado.

-Pues, ¡claro que sí! Acaso lo dudabas-dijo ahora Alex.

-Ya chicos, ya no se peleen-dije. Como note que subían un poco la voz. Intente ponerme de intermedio.

En ese momento todo salía perfectamente a lo planeado. Hasta que ese instante termino…

Sentía que alguien nos seguía.

Percatándome de lo sucedido. Fui con mis amigos a avisarles a paso veloz.

Cuando no note que había una roca enfrente de mí. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Mis amigos se fueron sin notar, que yo "no" estaba presente.

Cuando recupere la conciencia fui rápidamente a buscarlos pero algo me detuvo.

…

Thank you for your comments have helped me a lot to go on!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eran el ejército alemán capturando a mis amigos que se habían adelantado…

Nunca supe la sombra que me seguía en mi camino a casa.

SEGUIA, SEGUIA, SEGUIA Y SEGUIA CAMINANDO, CAMINANDO, CAMINANDO. Me cansaba mucho, sentía un hueco en mi estómago, sentía como la vida me dejaba solo, me sentía solo en ese momento. Sin nadie que me ayudara. ¿Pues quién? Nadie en estos días es muy confiable y cooperativo. Estaba solo en esto y tenía que hallar la forma de sobrevivir. Rodeado de enemigos. Será más difícil mi situación. Como hubiera querido que mis amigos estuvieran aquí conmigo.

En eso un anciano decrepitó me hablaba desde un arbusto diciéndome que fuera.

-Hey, chico ¡ven aquí!

Me decía mientras tenía en sus manos un cuchillo.

Tuve miedo a tan desesperada acción que mejor decidí huir.

El viejo intentando levantarme, me perseguía, pero no me alcanzaba. Le dije:

-¡Esta loco anciano! Como cree que iré con usted quien tiene algo filoso en sus manos para…

Me detuve. No podía decirle más.

En eso percato que él era un judío, ya que tenía un símbolo en su hombro izquierdo, perseguido como yo, por los alemanes.

-Joven yo no estoy loco…

Lo decía tosiendo. Y continúo hablando:

-Joven mis intenciones son sinceras. Solo quiero que vengas, no te hare nada.

Fui hacia él y aun percibo el afilado cuchillo a punto de moverse hacia mí.

La reacción mía era inútil, él había sacado de su bolsillo una pistola de Calibre .22 Long Rifle.

Yo asustado intente no moverme

Hasta que alguien interpuso…

…


	6. Chapter 6

De los arbustos salió alguien sin arma-mendo en mano. No tarde en darme cuenta que era un soldado alemán dirigido por sus supremos.

-¡Estoy muerto!

Me decía en voz baja cuando el anciano y yo lo vimos salir de su escondite. Parecía que ya nos tenía vigilados desde hace un largo rato.

En eso el anciano cargo su pistola y le apunto al soldado, quien en un instante dijo preocupado ¡socoro! a los demás que lo acompañaban.

-¡Estos nazistas no aguantan nada!

Dije yo enojado. Pero no me podía mover por que el anciano me seguía mirando con una cara suicida.

En eso se escuchaban pisadas de varias personas viniendo desde donde nos encontrábamos. Al parecer escucharon el socorro de su amigo soldado y ya vienen en camino a paso veloz.

-¡Vámonos anciano que nos atraparan!

Le decía al anciano, mientras este se mantenía como estatua inmóvil.

No tuve de otra que correr hacia otra dirección. Dejándolo ahí con el soldado llorón. Hubiera querido ayudarlo, pero no tuve tiempo.

Cada segundo que pasaba, llegaban más y más soldados, unos que otros.

El líder miro con desprecio al anciano que cuando lo atraparon lo dejaron caer al suelo como un perro herido, sin compasión el líder apunto con su pistola al anciano que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando ya estaba muy lejos de ese lugar. Solo pude oír que alguien había disparado. Y montón de cuervos volaron asustados de ahí.

Yo solamente corría sin parar; por el miedo, el susto, lo sucedido. Estaba dan asustado que no me contuve y orine los pantalones que traía puestos. Ya estando muy lejos de ahí. Me recargué bajo la sombra de un árbol. En eso empecé a escuchar el aullido de los lobos atemorizantes.

...


	7. Chapter 7

En el siguiente texto incorporare textos de un libro que enlazan con el capítulo anterior. Solo lo que este en cursiva incorporare al texto…

Me siento asustado; rodeado por lobos. Rodeado por lobos hambrientos. Sentían el instinto de cazar a su presa. Y la presa era "yo"…

No había escape alguno. Recuerdo estar tendido en la nieve.

" _Apiñados a mi alrededor, me lamian, me mordían, jugueteaban conmigo. Sus cuerpos amontonados bloqueaban el escaso calor del sol. El aroma almizclado de sus pieles me hacía pensar en perros mojados y hojas quemándose, y me resultaba agradable y aterrador a un tiempo. Sus lenguas dejaban un rastro cálido sobre mi piel; sus bruscos dientes me rasgaban las mangas y me encachaban en el cabello; me hurgaban en las clavículas y el cuello, queriendo sentir mi pulso."_

" _Pude gritar, pero no grite. Puede luchar, pero no luche."_

" _Me limite a quedarme tendido a la espera de que ocurriese lo inevitable, mientras observaba como el blanco cielo invernal se volvía gris."_

" _No había sol; no había luz. Me estaba muriendo. No recordaba el aspecto del cielo."_

…

Y pues que les pareció este fic? Les pareció aburrido, entretenido, absurdo, interesante, etc…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pero no morí. Me perdí en un mar de frio, y después, al renacer, me vi en un mundo cálido.

Había acabado el conflicto entre los judíos y los nazis. El entorno se volvió un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. No logre comprender como escape de los lobos. Creo que seguirá siendo una incógnita.

Pero me alegre que ya llegara la paz. Quizás volvería a ver a mis amigos…

…..

FIN

Ok, eso fue todo. Me despido cordialmente. Bye!


End file.
